Shounen Senshi
by Sikoro
Summary: He is the one named Sailorkrad. Tuxedo Dark and Sailorkrad finally appear! Huaha! Read.


**Shounen Senshi**   
Sikoro   
DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki   
Warning: Uh… shounen-ai…? Perhaps. If you think Krad is overly girly in this, then no. Exceptions?   
Please don't like… pester me over details. I am partially dubbie when it comes to Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon.   
My first more-than-three hundred-words-fic. Gimme a break please.   
  
~   
  
_ Fighting kaitou by moonlight   
Scaring kids by daylight   
Never running from a real fight   
He is the one named Sailorkrad! _   
  


"The Monarch's Glory was stolen last night by an inevitable foe…" Krad chuckled softly to himself, the protests of the soushirei echoing in his mind. "And of course… I was too late to capture the mouse…" Hoisting his body up, Krad let his sapphire eyes gaze out to the world. Last night, the kaitou Dark Mousy had stolen the Monarch's Glory. The art consisted of a black moon-shaped gem countered with a golden yellow moonstone.   
  
'…!' Satoshi sighed, giving up in his argument. The ice demon had won the fight, but never the war. '…Just don't hurt Niwa-kun…'   
  
"You know I will, Satoshi-sama!" Krad laughed as the thought of the Niwa line burned. "Now…" His eyes glanced towards the clock; it was almost eleven pm. The kaitou would soon be making his appearance at the museum. "Heh!" Krad lingered in thought for a moment while grasping a pink locket.   
  
'Ne… ne… not this again. It was only a book, Krad! A BOOK!' Satoshi protested suddenly and was silenced by the wordless threat.   
  
"That is what you want me to believe!" The demon chuckled, leaving the apartment. Drawing out a wand, he cackled mischievously. "And you know Dark thinks I look damn good in a fuku…"   
  
'Ugh… no! No! No! Onegai… please…'   
  
"Moon… cosmic… power!" Krad hollered as shimmers of pink, white, red, and blue scattered about the angel. And in a flash… "I am Sailorkrad, champion of stuff! I will triumph over kaitou and redheads and that means you!"   
  
'…Dear god, help me…'   
  
~   
  
'Dark… what was with the roses last night…? I swear I found like… twenty of em' in my dresser…' Daisuke asked, as Dark chuckled.   
  
"…Can you keep a secret, Dai-kun?" Dark retorted, his voice lightening. A smirk began to plaster itself upon the kaitou's face.   
  
'Hai…'   
  
"I am – Tuxedo Dark!" Dark proclaimed, as Daisuke bursted out into a fit of laughter. "Nani…? I like the idea personally… and the roses are a pretty shade of purple… I think I pull off a kick ass Tuxedo Dark… don't you? Yeah… leather cape, leather pants, tight leather shirt… oh yeah." Dark gazed into Daisuke's bedroom mirror, posing in differed ways.   
  
'…Hehe… clever… clever… smartest idea yet, Dark…' Daisuke said, his voice sauntering on the boundaries of sarcasm. Dark shrugged off the cruelty of his perfected plan. What a way to fool the soushirei! He would never know that the mysterious thief was the good doer named Tuxedo Dark! '…Yeah… keep on complimenting your idea Dark… no one else will…'   
  
"Stop because so mean or I won't let you tag along through this…" Dark dug through a box of clothing, drawing out a cloak, a top hat, and a few other essentials. Skipping off to the bathroom, he shut the door and switched into the clothes.   
  
"Dark-chan! Dai-chan! Where are you two…!?" Emiko paced up the stairs, stopping in front of Daisuke's bedroom. Knocking on the door, she folded her arms and awaited an answer. Dark paced out of the bathroom, sliding a white mask upon his face. Emiko glanced in his direction and giggled. "…When did I make that?"   
  
"When you were in a Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon fit, remember Emiko-chan?" Dark raised his head and drew out a cane. Getting the backpack, which sat beside the stairs, he flung it under his cape and smirked in self-assurance. What a plan!   
  
"Aa! I remember… come back before two… mmkay? Dai-chan has school tomorrow…" Emiko paused for a moment, setting herself in thought. Shrugging it off, she skipped down the stairs.   
  
"Hai!" And in one moment, Dark vanished into the air with the aid of a smoke bomb.   
  
~   
  
"Where is he…" Krad perched upon the museum's roof, a wand sitting in his hand. His wings folded out into the thick, black night. Eagerly, he leaned backwards. His long golden blond hair cascaded against his temples, his free hand poking at the moon tiara he wore. "Wah… time to come out and Sailorsatoshi, Satoshi-sama…"   
  
'Ne… please… don't include me… you and Dark alone in this little game! I don't want to dress in fuku.'   
  
"…Aww… but you dressed up as a girl for Dark… why not dress in fuku for me?" Krad stood up, preening himself.   
  
'Because I hate you… I really hate you…'   
  
"Liar…! You lie… but yet, you were always a tad bad at verbal lying…" Krad crooned softly, brushing his hair back with his hand. The wind hustled silently against the ice demon, it sending a bitter cold through the fuku.   
  
'But Usagi always… she was female! They're used to wearing short skirts…! Please…' Satoshi sobbed in neglect for the angel. Why did he have to play the little game of Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon? What if… 'Heh…! Get Dark in fuku… and Daisuke… and we can role-play together…'   
  
"They'll be dead before I play with them…" Krad hindered a laugh, as he thought to himself. "If you continue to fiddle in my plans then you will be triumphed over… tonight…" Satoshi shook his head in thought, as he stayed quiet. "So… be Sailorsatoshi… onegai?"   
  
'Ne… ne! Only one of us can be out at a time! ONE!'   
  
"Fine, fine." Sailorkrad sighed lightly.   
  
~   
  
"Ah damn… there he is…" Dark arched a brow, having the subtle urge to begin laughing.   
  
'Looks like he had the same ploy as you Dark…'   
  
"I know…" Tuxedo Dark paced upon the roof, watching Krad. "Sailorkrad… nice to see you again…" Dark said softly, receiving the attention of the demon. He raised a hand, securing the mask upon his face. He twirled the black cane around as if it were a sword, and took out a purple rose. Krad watched him, standing up.   
  
"Hello Tuxedo Dark." Krad replied instantly, grinning. His hair cascading against his muscular form, making the fuku look strangely small.   
  
"And what brought you to cross dress, Krad?" Dark arched a brow, folding his arms.   
  
"…Let me guess…" Krad paused, taking out the wand. "You are Dark Mousy."   
  
"Ring, ring. Correct." Dark jerked his skull upwards and continued to watch Krad with his ruby eyes.   
  
"…And you're pulling a Tuxedo Mask? Am I right, kaitou?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Surprising…" Krad shuddered at a random thought.   
  
"And you are Usagi, also Sailormoon?" Dark rolled his eyes, tired of the talk.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Then… not much of a point to be 'ere… is there?" Dark cocked a brow.   
  
"Precisely."   
  
"Who gave you the book?" Dark asked.   
  
"The freak called Siko." Krad replied, blinking.   
  
"Liz gave me my copy…"   
  
"… 'aye… so we're dressed and everyone thinks us foolish now?" Krad sat down, putting the wand behind him.   
  
"Nah… it is just for fun… I think…" Dark sat down beside him, handing a purple rose to Krad.   
  
"Then fuck it… let's go to my place."   
  
"A'ight."   
  
~   
  
Krad: You die >o;   
Siko: *dead already*   
Dark: 'least I didn't dress in fuku…   
Liz: Super Sailor Dark.   
Dark: o__o;   
Siko: Haha! Eternal Sailor Krad >D   
Satoshi: u.u;   
Daisuke: And Sailordaisuke and Sailorsatoshi~!   
Satoshi: Shush… ^~   
Daisuke: …Mmkay.   
Liz: *takes Dark and drags him off*   
Siko: o.o; Baai. It's the end. Go away now. I got lazy.   
  
yeah… 


End file.
